


Unrestrained Summer Fun

by Blackbirdy



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Kristanna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 13:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbirdy/pseuds/Blackbirdy
Summary: Anna asks Kristoff for a favor.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Kudos: 9





	Unrestrained Summer Fun

“C’mon Kris,” Anna pouts, leaning so far over the fence she almost topples, “pleeeeease?”

This is normally when Kristoff jumps forward to catch her, but that would be giving in. And this time, he can’t.

“Sorry, feisty pants, but it’s too risky.” 

“C’mon, kids do it every summer, and they’re fine!” Kristoff shoots her a look. “Well, they’re fine  _ now _ . 

“The only reason I haven’t tried it is I could never find a good barrel-- which is why I need you. You’re my hook-up. My connection.” 

“Anna, I’m not helping you ride a barrel down the waterfall. And that’s final.”


End file.
